1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a training device for improving aim and alignment in putting and chipping in the game of golf. The invention can be used by placing the invention on a simulated putting surface such as on a carpet or on closely cut grass, or can be placed over a golf putting cup on a practice green, and therefore used in cooperation with the putting cup. The invention enables a golfer to improve alignment and aim during putting and chipping by using a target of diminishing size such that more accuracy is required in order to sink a practice putt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of putting trainers are known which utilize a simulated putting green and a golf cup or target which can be used on suitable surfaces indoors or outdoors. Difficult shots can be simulated by using inclined surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,006 discloses a stand-alone practice golf device wherein a putting hole is simulated by a molded or formed outer ring, and a plurality of inner rings can be selectively placed within the outer ring in order to reduce the target area, to require a golfer to aim at a smaller target to increase accuracy.
The outer ring creates a shallow simulated hole with a bottom surface which supports the concentric inner rings which are placed therein. The outer ring, therefore, must have a shoulder or a height which might not normally be encountered in the game of golf. This shoulder could require additional ball speed in order for the ball to roll over the shoulder and into the shallow cup, which could decrease the realism of the practice stroke. Additionally, the unused concentric rings must be stored or held by the golfer, and could be therefore subject to damage or misplacement. Furthermore, in order to provide a putting target with four different target sizes, a minimum of four separate parts are needed; these four parts include the outer ring/base assembly, providing a first, widest target, and one ring for each reduced target size which is desired.